Train
by Mistress Krane
Summary: Two strangers. One comes from a rural home, the other a more urban setting. A small train, running at an unusual hour, brings them together. AU, ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Train

**Authoress: **Mistress Krane

**Summary: **Two strangers. One comes from a rural home, the other a more urban setting. A small train, running at an unusual hour, brings them together. AU, ItaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **I apologize, once again, for the delay in posting War, but this oneshot came to be over the weekend, and I decided that it would be a little treat to my readers for the wait. Hope you like it!

**Side note: **This fic was inspired by the song, 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. Though it is technically not mentioned in the story, I do not own any rights to the song.

* * *

The muted shush of the metal doors escaped into the cool night air as a figure boarded the midnight train, its destination unknown.

Gender indiscernible underneath the thick black coat and stylish black hat, the person sat gracefully beside the far window seat, failing to notice the quietly curious onyx eyes watching them from a distance.

Removing the garment covering _her_ cranium, the stranger shook her head, allowing long pink locks of hair to cascade down her back and settle naturally, the ends fanning around the seat of her cushioned chair.

Immediately setting to work on her coat, the young woman—likely no older than seventeen—slipped the fabric smoothly off of her shoulders to reveal a slim body and flawless pale skin.

Even from a distance, the dark-haired man could pick up her scent without effort: a powerful mix of apples and cinnamon. It was an unusual combination, but pleasant nonetheless.

Sharp but soft emerald eyes slid calmly in his direction, and when they landed on the man, only a spark of surprise became noticeable before it faded into polite speculation.

She seemed to deliberate for a few moments, observing the completely empty section of the train sans herself and the young man, before gathering her few belongings and approaching him.

Interest shone in her bright eyes, though the way she moved suggested caution. The man inwardly praised her awareness of the potential danger of the situation.

"May I sit?" the girl asked quietly, a hint of a foreign accent that he did not recognize mixed into her girlish soprano.

He felt his lips twitch slightly at the sound, and he inclined his head slightly.

"Certainly," his rich, dark voice said quietly.

She smiled in thanks, setting herself beside him. Propping her elbow on the armrest and her chin on her fist, she appeared to think briefly about something before training her gaze onto him.

"Pardon my asking," she stated politely. "But what reason does one such as yourself have for traveling at this hour? Some consider the notion to be unpleasant."

Restraining the urge to raise a brow in amusement at the latter statement, he replied evenly, "I have… personal matters to attend to. I do not mind the late hour."

"I see," she nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Itachi," he replied.

"An Uchiha?" asked Sakura, a small smile on her lips. He was unable to understand the underlying emotion beneath the gesture.

"Does something trouble you regarding my surname, Haruno-san?" Itachi questioned softly. To be honest, he really would not be surprised if that were the case.

"Just 'Sakura' is fine, Uchiha-san," she insisted. "And no. I have nothing against a member of the Uchiha family. I was merely curious."

"Sakura-san. I believe that my own first name will suffice as well," Itachi said, unyielding.

"I suppose I must agree," sighed Sakura, though it was lighthearted. "Well Itachi-san, would you like an apple? If I recall correctly, I brought quite a few with me when I left."

"Aa."

As she looked through her small bag in search of the fruit, Itachi turned to stare out the window. The trees and flat plains informed him that they were still in the countryside, and because he had taken this particular route various times, he knew that his destination was still a fair distance away.

Well, he decided, looking at the smiling pinkette beside him, a small red apple in her hands, perhaps this girl would keep him sufficiently occupied for a good portion of the trip.

{}{}{}{}

Uchiha Itachi. The name sounded vaguely familiar to her, though she was unable to tell why.

Uchiha was the name of a large business company if she wasn't mistaken, but coming from a small town in the country, she had never really paid attention to the details.

As she watched him, Sakura noticed that Itachi was formal and proper, even when he was in the presence of someone unimportant such as herself.

"Itachi-san?" she asked, licking the apple juice off of her lips. His eyes seemed to stray down at the movement, though she was sure that she had just been seeing things due to the fact that they had _just_ met.

"Hn."

"Where is it that you are from?"

Something flickered in his eyes, though they quickly became impassive once more. Sakura was curious as to how and why he hid his emotions so skillfully.

"I was raised in a metropolitan area, always surrounded by large buildings and businesses," he replied blankly.

It did not escape her notice that he had failed to mention the specific name of the city, and at that she smiled smally. "That explains the part of the reason to your family's success, if not vaguely," she said.

"I suppose one could say that," Itachi murmured, shrugging one shoulder faintly and taking a careful bite of the apple.

"I, myself, come from a small community. Very rural," Sakura supplied. "Many make their living on agriculture as opposed to stocks and such." Her tone suggested no ill opinion of her way of life.

"I assume that these particular apples are of your own labor," stated Itachi, no doubt in his voice.

"Of course," chuckled Sakura kindly. "I have brought quite a few, for a reason that is lost on me. Perhaps I was subconsciously aware of our encounter?"

Itachi smirked at her then, sending a small rush of pink to her cheeks. She chided herself for allowing such a reaction at the sight of an attractive _stranger's_ facial expression.

"Perhaps," he repeated thoughtfully.

Itachi's eyes left her then, moving back to the window. It was raining, she noted dully.

The train's soft hum and smooth movements lulled her into a state of drowsiness, and as she felt her eyes begin to close, the smell of freshly brewed coffee alerted her senses. It was mixed with an array of fairly sweet scents as well, and when Sakura turned her head to the left, toward the middle aisle, she caught sight of a metal cart.

"Would you like something, miss?" a man, who sounded around his mid-twenties, asked.

She looked up at his face and noticed his hungry eyes running over her figure hungrily. A vein throbbed at her temple, though she knew that introducing a certain part of his anatomy to her foot would not be good; it would distract the train's director from his job.

Acting instinctively, Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand, shooting him a glance that she hoped that he would interpret correctly.

"May I have a cup of green tea, please?" she asked sweetly, mentally cursing her sudden urge for a warm drink. Turning her head fully toward Itachi, she almost sighed in relief at the understanding light in his eyes. "Would you like anything, Itachi-kun?"

"No, I am fine... Sakura," replied Itachi, her name sounding almost sinful on his tongue. His features were soft and tender, and for a moment her heart stopped.

But when Itachi looked up at the other man, his face became rigid and cold, his eyes becoming sharp and decidedly intimidating. "That will be all, thank you," he said stonily, tone cutting.

Obviously frightened, the server scrambled to get the drink over to Sakura before rushing out of sight and into the neighboring car.

Sakura burst into a fit of bubbly laughter then, forgetting her weary state.

{}{}{}{}

The sight of Sakura's brightened face as well as the sound of her laughter made Itachi's lips curve up slightly.

Considering the situation, he supposed that it was rather humorous to see the previously smirking and flirtatious young male be reduced to such a frightful state.

But that did not explain his earlier reactions to Sakura's ministrations.

A jolt of electricity had passed through him when her hand had suddenly taken his, and he had had to physically suppress a shiver at the loving way that she had said his name.

Most odd was the illogical rush of protectiveness and... irritation that had surged at the look that the other male had given her.

Sakura was just a girl. A girl that had happened to board the same train as he at approximately the same hour. She was of no particular importance to him.

So why...

"Itachi-san?"

His face unreadable, he turned toward Sakura. He was mildly surprised to find her looking rather bashful when just moments ago she had been very lively.

He nodded.

"I apologize for dragging you into the situation like that," she apologized, not meeting his eyes. She looked needlessly guilty over something of this nature. "It was unnecessary."

Still, he thought, he could understand perfectly her reason for doing so. She was feeling uncomfortable with the man and so she had acted. He could find no fault in her actions.

"There is no need to apologize, Sakura-san," said Itachi quietly. "You have done no wrong."

Sakura looked up at him slowly and offered him a tentative smile before turning to grab her drink.

"Thank you," she mumbled around the rim of her cup. "Your kindness is noted."

He smirked at the almost teasing edge to her words. After all, he could not remember a time when someone had graced him with that particular comment; his disposition definitely suggested otherwise. He suspected that she knew that as well.

A few moments of companionable silence passed between the two.

"Why are you traveling?" Itachi asked softly, a little unused to being the one breaking the silence. But he was curious as to why someone would travel a moderate distance with only a purse-sized bag at such an unusual hour, let alone a teenage girl with pink hair.

"Ah, forgive me for not telling you earlier," she said sheepishly. "My reason for traveling is... undetermined as of yet."

Itachi raised a brow.

"I suppose I travel whenever it is convenient. Whenever I am not needed at home," Sakura tried to explain. "The train is inexpensive, and I do not care for the destination so long as I may return back."

Her answer intrigued him, but he said nothing more. If she wished to tell him, she would continue, at least according to her previous actions.

She did not disappoint.

"I am actually fond of this type of transportation. The stars are normally visible, and the view of the rain is beautiful," she continued thoughtfully. "The quiet is also comfortable, though with someone as taciturn as yourself, it is not broken in the least."

Pausing to grin warmly at him, she added, "And I mean that in the kindest of ways, Itachi-san. One does not meet many like you."

Itachi blinked once at the sincerity in which Sakura had voiced her compliment. He could not recall the last time that someone other than his mother, cousin, and occasionally his little brother, had said anything remotely close to the things that she had said in the last few minutes, and for that he could not help but be slightly grateful.

"I believe that the same may be said about you," Itachi responded, his voice very quiet.

Sakura laughed then, though he could see the faint mark of red across her cheeks. "You are very right about that. Not many have pink hair, green eyes, and a large forehead, after all."

His eyes strayed to her forehead, and though it was slightly larger than average, he knew that she would grow into it very soon.

Her vibrant pink hair, which he knew without a doubt was natural, looked soft and silky to the touch. It added a large splash of definition to her appearance, and did not detract from her appeal in the slightest.

Wide emerald eyes stared back at him without apprehension, instead shimmering with unveiled curiosity bathed in an unusual collection of warmth, directed specifically toward him. It confused him.

"You seem confused," said Sakura suddenly, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Why?"

How could she see his befuddlement? He was not giving any indication of his confusion to her. He responded to her question with one of his own. "Why are you concerned?

A furrow appeared between her eyebrows, and confusion almost mirroring his own entered her eyes. "Why would I not be? Though we have only known one another for a limited amount of time, you are my… friend." She seemed to be struggling to find the correct words. "Perhaps another term would be more adequate; I apologize."

Ah. He was her… 'friend.' It certainly explained the way in which she regarded him: with such warmth and kindness. He could only wonder how she had come to that particular impression of him.

"Hn," he grunted noncommittally, turning his head toward the outside once more.

The silence following the conversation stretched, though it was comfortable. Itachi's onyx eyes remained impassive and unwavering as they watched the empty fields become more populated with small buildings.

The moon was moving slowly but surely across the night sky, casting shadows along the roads and skimming the swaying grass. The Uchiha glanced briefly toward Sakura, and smirked faintly at the sight of her closed eyes and flushed cheeks. Her breathing was deep and even.

Already used to many sleepless nights, Itachi resumed his observation of the train's progress, noting all of the small changes in the landscape. Clear lakes became large, empty fields, most likely just harvested, the plains were replaced with steadily growing buildings, and the barely noticeable lightening of the sky's colors, from deep black to dark blue, occurred during his watch.

The amount of time that had passed was unimportant to Itachi, though after a while, Sakura began to stir. Sometime during the trip her head had landed on his shoulder without his knowledge, but he did not mind enough to move her.

The train was almost to his destination, and he idly wondered if Sakura was going to be stepping off at this point as well. She had said that her drop-off point was insignificant so long as she was able to return to her hometown, and some small, irrational part of him hoped that she would be joining him in the city.

"Will you be getting off at this next stop, Itachi-san?" asked Sakura, voice slightly hoarse from sleep. She rubbed her eyes groggily, sneaking a glance at him.

"Yes, I will be in town on business for a while," he replied blandly. His job was growing rather tedious, he supposed, but who was he to voice his uncomfort?

She was silent for a few moments, and he could practically feel the hesitation radiating off of her in waves. It soon turned into resolution and awkwardness, something that he found strange.

Though when he heard her next statement, he understood perfectly.

"I know this may sound abrupt," she began unsurely. "But I suppose I will also depart the train at this upcoming stop; okaasan wishes for me to pick up a few supplies on my trip in town. And I was wondering, if it would not be too much of a burden, that I may have a way of contacting you?"

Her request had him stiffened in surprise, but he soon recovered himself and stared back at her calmly. She looked very uncomfortable.

"I will give you my number," Itachi said after a while. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You may contact me at any time if you require anything."

Sakura's anxiety disappeared for the most part, a bright smile stretching across her face. "That would be much appreciated, Itachi-san."

A hint of doubt still laced into her voice, she asked once more, "Are you sure that this is alright?"

The train pulled to a stop, and the sound of multiple doors opening at once sounded throughout the compartment. The duo stood together.

Itachi gently caught her chin in his hands, ensuring eye contact, before saying firmly, "Sakura. It is fine. As you said, we are… friends, are we not?"

The pinkette nodded shyly, face becoming warmer under his touch.

"Then I will assist you if you ask," he said resolutely, releasing her slowly.

Sakura, still red in the face, grinned at him as they walked off of the train together.

The sky was a myriad of colors, hues of red, orange, purple, and all of the colors in between, and the air was crisp and cold. Buildings surrounded them as the train departed from the station, and the occasional car drove by in the street.

"Don't worry, I brought enough money with me to stay comfortable for a while," assured Sakura lightly. "At least you do not have to worry about that."

The two exchanged numbers in their respective phones, Sakura inwardly cringing away at the thought of how expensive Itachi's phone must have been. If she had wanted to buy a phone like his, she would have had to work a month or more's worth of labor.

"I will see you around then, Itachi," smiled Sakura, dropping the honorific and punching him playfully in the arm. "Good luck with your business meetings and such."

As she sauntered down the street away from him, pink curls flowing behind her, Itachi allowed the tiniest of chuckles to escape from his lips, turning in the opposite direction and making his way to his designated hotel.

* * *

**A/N: **It isn't the longest of oneshots, but I am fairly satisfied with it. :)

As you can tell, I left the ending pretty wide open just in case I may want to get back to this particular story later. Please be nice to me: I just got back into my muse!

Mistress Krane


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Train (Ch.2)

**Authoress: **Mistress Krane

**Summary: **Two strangers. One comes from a rural home, the other a more urban setting. A small train, running at an unusual hour, brings them together. AU, ItaSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **I really hope that this installment works out: it is my first attempt at a somewhat multi-chaptered story, and I am still unsure if I should end it after this or not. I suppose I will have to wait and see! :)

* * *

The large, comfortable hotel bed sank, without a sound, in reaction to Sakura's added weight as she sprang herself onto the mattress. Pink hair fanned around her, she wrapped her arms around a fluffy red pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"I still cannot believe that mother allowed me to stay in this luxurious hotel," Sakura murmured to herself, shifting her long, pale legs slightly. The oversized t-shirt, courtesy of her childhood friend, Naruto, was midnight blue with small, green frogs dotting the fabric. She had thought that it was adorable, and he had agreed to let her keep it.

Lifting her head, damp locks moving with the motion, she ran her eyes over the interior of her room. A large television set was placed on a wooden stand, the remote sitting neatly to the side. She suspected that there were hundreds of channels loaded into the thing.

The window side of the room was accompanied by a small stationary desk with a coffee maker, which Sakura immediately turned her nose up at; she had learned from a very young age that starting off the morning with caffeine was a horrible habit, especially for one's health.

The stand beside her bed held a simple lamp, along with the telephone that all hotels had in their rooms. Of course she had no intention of ordering any service, for it was much too expensive: going around town and searching the local cafés sounded much more appealing.

Whilst she was taking her shower, she had noticed that the bathroom was very polished and elegant, with all of the towels and such in perfect order. The small shampoo and conditioner bottles had been left untouched, as she had brought her toiletries with her just in case.

Sakura slowly brought herself upright in the bed, reaching across the covers and picking up her light blue cell phone.

Flipping through the contact listing, she smiled at the names of her various friends and family before stopping on the most recent addition to her phone's memory. Itachi, just added that morning.

Her expression became thoughtful at the name, brows furrowing.

Uchiha Itachi, from what she was able to gather in the span of the train ride, was obviously a very important, if not a very powerful, man. He had looked to be only three or four years older than herself, but because he was the son of a large business owner, he was the heir to a large company.

To be honest, this was something that Sakura had difficulty understanding fully. As she had previously stated, she was from a humble community, nestled into the deep countryside of Japan. She had no in-depth knowledge of the urban society, though she had always dreamed of majoring in the medical field, particularly by way of university degree.

She sighed, stopping that train of thought instantly. Though she had always been very intelligent, she was aware of the fact that her family could not afford for her to take college at the moment, even with a full-time scholarship. She understood, and had accepted it, for there was nothing that she could do.

Glancing at the time, she noticed that it was already late, meaning that there was no point in going out to get a bite to eat. Many of the eateries were closed by now, and even if they were not, she would not like to bother the surly employees by asking for service.

After a few moments of contemplation, Sakura decided that she would just go down into the lobby, find something to eat from a vending machine, and be back in her room to sketch in her notepad and enjoy her snack.

Sliding on a pair of dark shorts, though they were practically invisible beneath the length of her shirt, she tied her hair into a high ponytail, stepped into her brown sandals, and exited the room, bringing a small amount of money with her, along with her door card.

Treading down the silent corridors and heading toward the elevator, she pressed the dark red 'down' button and smiled at the customary ding.

The metal doors slid open smoothly, revealing, much to her surprise, two other occupants inside. A redhead and a raven-haired young man stood side by side. The latter looked unusually similar to Itachi, came a stray thought as she stepped into the elevator.

"Good evening," she greeted quietly. The redhead trained his solemn amber eyes onto her in muted curiosity, while the other man stayed impassive, not even looking in her direction.

Seeing that the lobby button was already pressed, she refrained from pushing any additional numbers.

"Good evening," he replied, his voice unusually soft. "Your attire is... unusual." He did not sound mocking, just subtly amused.

Sakura smiled, light warmth spreading across her face. "Yes, well I do not plan on leaving the hotel. I just wish to acquire a small snack and return to my room."

She looked over his appearance as well, noting that he was dressed casually in a pair of black slacks and a simple button-down white shirt. It seemed much more acceptable than her outfit.

"My name is Sasori," he said after a moment of silence, his hand moving to his chest in a gesture of emphasis. "This young man beside me is Uchiha Sasuke. Please pardon his rude behavior."

Said Uchiha's eyes narrowed in a hint of annoyance.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Sakura stiffly, the smile on her face twitching smally. Of course, it was just her luck to run into Itachi's younger sibling wearing her pajamas of all things; very smooth, Sakura.

He nodded curtly, not making eye contact with her. "You are not a fan, are you?" he asked, a small amount of acid leaking into his tone.

Sakura immediately became indignant at his implication. Why would he assume right off of the bat that she would flutter and fawn over him? The nerve and arrogance of this man...

"Have any of my actions suggested such a thing, Uchiha-san?" she asked almost icily.

Both men looked at her sharply, not expecting her biting reply. Her disposition had clearly led them to believe that she was a polite, country-charmed girl, seemingly incapable of being even slightly disrespectful. Clearly they had been proven wrong.

Before they could reply, the doors slid open to reveal the hotel's grand lobby. Sakura stepped out and turned swiftly to them, pink hair moving with her. "It was very nice meeting you, gentlemen," she said with a smile, though her eyes never once strayed over to Sasuke. "I hope that we may meet again in the near future."

With a brief bow, Sakura began to move over to the small restaurant located in the corner of the lobby, intent on leaving the two in her dust.

Unfortunately for the pinkette, her least favorite of the two males decided to tag along while the other proceeded toward the revolving doors. She sniffed quietly to herself.

"Do you not understand the meaning of a goodbye, Uchiha-san?" she asked, trying to sound civil. Perhaps she was being a little childish about the situation, but she absolutely abhorred the rich, I-am-clearly-better-than-you-because-I-have-money, pretty boy type.

"I apologize if I offended you," Sasuke said, keeping pace with her brisk walk. He glanced at her pouting face and silently admitted to himself that, despite her current clothing, she was a very attractive girl.

"You are forgiven," Sakura sighed, trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. They soon reached their destination, and she approached the closest worker, ordering a slice of their sweetest cake to satisfy her needs.

"Honestly, why _are_ you here?" she asked after watching the employee walk away. Sasuke's eyes were calm. "There is nothing to gain by accompanying me, and I presume that you have a place to be at this hour."

Sasuke smirked the smallest bit, taking Sakura's ordered cheesecake from the returning server politely. He began to walk toward the exit of the small restaurant, pinkette in tow.

He turned to her. "Yes, in fact, I do have to be somewhere, but accompanying a lady such as yourself is more important at the moment," he said, mouth lifting slightly at the corner.

Sakura sighed quietly to herself; Itachi's younger brother sure was something, wasn't he?

"Oh please," she laughed shortly. It wasn't a bitter laugh, it was just… a laugh. "I appreciate your kindness, Uchiha-san, but please, you don't have to."

The Uchiha raised a brow faintly at her attitude toward his statement.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, _I_ really do have to be somewhere," Sakura smiled, taking the box from Sasuke's hands and waving smally. She started toward the elevator.

Walking inside and pushing the number twelve, she waited patiently for the doors to slip shut. Uchiha Sasuke was different from his brother, but at the same time, there was something similar about the two that she couldn't quite place.

She continued to contemplate the trait, but quickly shrugged it off. What was so important about Uchihas anyway, other than the fact that they owned one of the largest companies in Japan?

Just as the golden doors began to slide closed, a pale hand shot out to hold them still.

"Wait, yeah!" came a loud voice from just outside the doors. "Can you keep this damn door open, please?"

Sakura giggled lightly, recalling many situations where the same thing had happened to her in the past, and complacently pushed the correct button. The doors began to slide back open.

"Thanks, un," said the man as he stepped beside her. His long blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, and his bangs covered his left eye. He was wearing sweatpants and a dark t-shirt.

"Not a problem," said Sakura, holding a finger to her lips to suppress her chuckles.

He looked at her and smirked, taking in her appearance. He looked to be a very sunny person, thought Sakura.

"What's a little country girl like you doing in a place like this, yeah?" he asked airily, leaning toward her with a grin. "You never know what kind of person could try to take advantage of you." There was a glint in his deep blue eyes.

Sakura smiled, a blush warming her face at the slightly-concerned-in-his-own-way statement. "I thank you for your concern on my part, sir," she said sincerely. "But who, in such a wealthy establishment such as this, would try to do something inappropriate with me? I am sure that they could easily…persuade many beautiful women to satisfy their, um, needs."

The blonde laughed easily, looking at her in amusement. "You're pretty cute, un. But I don't think you see just how naïve you are. Too many people that I know wouldn't think twice about using you for whatever reason."

She looked at him. "Well…"

"Deidara."

"…Deidara-san," Sakura laughed. "Then I am glad that I happened to meet you in the elevator instead of some other man with less than good intentions."

He chuckled sheepishly, his own face turning a light shade of pink.

The elevator continued to rise with barely a sound, and soon they had reached the twelfth floor. The bell dinged and the doors slid open.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Deidara-san," Sakura said warmly, stepping onto her floor. She began to walk away, but suddenly remembered something and turned around. "Oh wait, is there a nice spot around town that you know of where I can take a jog in the morning?"

Deidara smirked at her. "There's a park in town that's really cool, yeah," he tipped, waving smally. The doors began sliding shut. "Try going there."

Sakura grinned and turned around, walking back down the hallway and toward her room. Sliding the card and hearing the satisfying click, she turned the handle and entered, smiling to herself.

**XXX**

Deidara stood silently, listening to the hum of the elevator as he went higher. And higher. And higher still until he reached the thirtieth floor of the hotel.

He stepped into the hallway and found one door at the end of the corridor. It was tall, golden with sapphire blue lining, and very grandeur. Just like the Uchiha, he snorted silently.

"Oi! Open the door, hmm?" said Deidara nonchalantly, waving his hand around. "Come on, Sasori-dono."

The door was swung open smoothly as a handsome young redhead poked his head into the hallway. He looked over at Deidara with cool amber eyes.

"Deidara." His voice was dark, but non-threatening. "You are late."

The blonde 'tch'-ed and made his way over to him casually. "You really think that I care, un? The Uchiha doesn't give a crap anyway."

The two entered the room, glancing at the fireplace as well as the tasteful furniture briefly before seating themselves. Sasori sipped a glass of wine from the table.

They had been business partners as well as tentative friends for a few years, and had eventually gotten used to each other, though Deidara was a bit loud for Sasori's taste. Art was a hobby of both of theirs, but they always seemed to disagree about their points of view.

As they continued to wait, Deidara began to tap his foot to a silent beat, proceeding to annoy the hell out of his companion. He looked over to see the impatient crease in Sasori's brow, and called, "Hey Itachi! Hurry it up, will you? The dono hates waiting, remember?"

"Deidara," frowned Sasori, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You know that Itachi has a small meeting to attend to. He will be out shortly." It sounded more like a threat than a reassurance.

A door to the right of the fireplace burst open with a bang, drawing sharp stares from the two.

"Calm down, kids," said a gruff voice. "You should really learn to be patient, you know that?" A shark-like grin spread across his face.

"Oh, go peddle your fins somewhere else," coughed Deidara, leaning his head on his fist.

The man merely raised a brow, his light blue skin reflecting the fire's glow. "Do you really want to go there, kid?" he asked, raising his coat sleeve.

"Please stop," interrupted Sasori quietly. He watched the wine swirl in his glass. "I apologize on Deidara's behalf, Kisame."

Deidara and Kisame just looked at each other and grinned widely, the latter plopping himself into a large single-seater. "Right. Thanks, Sasori," he chuckled.

Sasori's mouth tilted up slightly.

"Deidara, I trust that you are comfortable?" asked a new, velvety smooth voice. "I am sorry that I was unable to answer the door; I was speaking with Kisame."

The three looked up to see the raven-haired young man sipping a glass of water elegantly, obsidian eyes unreadable. His other hand was slid into the pocket of his dark slacks.

"Itachi," greeted Sasori, dipping his head slightly.

"Yo Itachi, un," grunted Deidara, raising his hand.

The Uchiha didn't join them, moving instead to the large window situated on the far wall. He looked down at the city lights. "Were there any particular topics that you wished to discuss tonight, Deidara? Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"Not really," admitted Deidara shamelessly. "I just wanted to crash here for the night, yeah. My room is too boring."

"I believe that speaking to you tomorrow would be much more favorable," said Sasori with a shrug. "Perhaps now would be a good time for my departure."

He stood, taking his cell phone from his pocket and scrolling through his various addresses. He stopped on one in particular and opened a blank message template, typing in a series of words and sliding his phone shut. "I have made an appointment for breakfast at the small sweet restaurant near the park," said Sasori. "I know that it is your favorite."

Itachi smirked, nodding to his friend in thanks. "You know that you are always welcome to stay, Sasori. It is no trouble."

Kisame added, "I'm staying too, kid. You should hang out."

Sasori shook his head once, though he did smirk at them. "I, myself, would like to retire to my room, unlike you two." He bowed his head to point to Deidara and Kisame. "But I thank you for your kindness, Itachi."

Deidara raised his hand, grinning when Sasori slapped and gripped it compliantly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sasori my man," he said, patting the redhead's shoulder.

"Yes, perhaps in the morning," agreed Sasori. "Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen."

He swiveled on his heel, walking out the door and shutting it soundly.

Kisame followed the exit up with a loud burp, chuckling along with Deidara as Itachi gave both of them a dry look. He took a deck of cards out of his pocket, dealing out three hands and spreading them out on the table.

"Ante up, boys," said Kisame, slapping down a fifty on the table. "Daddy needs a brand new car."

Deidara pulled a similar bill out of his pocket and flicked it into the middle as well. "You always need something new, un."

"If it's out of your pocket, I would buy all of Tokyo," replied Kisame sardonically. "Come on Itachi: place your donation: no amount is too high."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you lose, dude. But you know that Itachi almost never loses; his poker face kills, dammit!"

They looked at his face simultaneously, cringing at the ominous blankness of it.

"I'm willing to take the chance," declared Kisame, throwing the cards with sharp accuracy toward Itachi's face. The Uchiha caught them easily.

"Very well," Itachi deadpanned, inwardly sighing as he took his seat at the table.

XXX

A twenty was tossed into the mounting pile.

Azure eyes flickered over to meet confident little beads and cool obsidian. They flickered downwards. Who threw that down? "Shit!" He slapped his cards onto the table.

Kisame and Itachi didn't react. Of course not: that's what one of them had wanted.

"I need a soda," frowned Deidara, craving caffeine. "You bastards need anything, yeah?"

"Sake for me, pipsqueak," piped Kisame. Looking over to see Itachi's almost imperceptible eyebrow raise, he growled, grumbling, "Make that tea. Some strong crap."

"Two, please," murmured Itachi.

Deidara nodded, but stood in place when he caught sight of more money being placed on the table. Fifty by Itachi.

Eighty by Kisame.

One hundred by Itachi.

Hesitation, and then one-fifty by Kisame.

Two hundred by Itachi, not a beat missed.

"Ah fuck," Kisame ground out, slamming his hand down. He sulked, looking at the money longingly as Itachi set down his cards.

Deidara cracked up as Kisame moaned in anger and frustration. The set was okay, the blonde decided, but it definitely wouldn't have won anything under normal circumstances.

Then again, the fact that they were Itachi's made them wild cards until they were seen. "Nice bluff," complimented Deidara, whistling lowly.

"All of that money," complained Kisame as Itachi carefully placed the winnings into his wallet. He stood, stretched, and flung himself onto the largest couch in the room. "I'm going to crash in here."

"That is fine," said Itachi with a small smirk as he placed his wallet inside his pocket once again. "Deidara, you are welcome to a room if you would like, unless you prefer the main room instead."

Said person eyed Kisame dubiously, scrunching his nose. "I think I'll take a room, hmm. I can't handle the snore machine tonight," he said, pausing and grinning. "I'm going running again in the morning at the park."

Not saying anything about Deidara's odd behavior, Itachi walked over to a wooden dresser and pulled out a crimson blanket. He tossed it to him.

"Thanks, Uchiha," said Deidara, turning and walking to a door beside the kitchen. "Night, un."

"Good night, Deidara," Itachi returned, a small trace of cordiality leaking into his tone.

The door clicked shut soon, and Itachi, accompanied by Kisame's low snores, fixed a cup of tea and settled himself beside the window. He sat silently and meditated, the gravelly sounds fading away swiftly and naturally.

* * *

**A/N:** There really isn't any ItaSaku interaction here, and I am very sorry, but I just wanted to introduce the other Akatsuki/'business owners' into Sakura's life. I actually think that I am subconsciously including Sasori more than I should. ;)

And just a little pre-chapter warning for next time, I know that Itachi and Sakura have just met and all, and I am trying desperately to keep them in character, so heads up!

Mistress Krane


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Train (Ch.3)

**Authoress:**Mistress Krane

**Summary:**Two strangers. One comes from a rural home, the other a more urban setting. A small train, running at an unusual hour, brings them together. AU, ItaSaku

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N:**Thank you to all who reviewed, read, etc. the last chapter of Train: such positive feedback made me so very proud of this story. :) So, without further ado, here is chapter three.

* * *

The pinkette rifled through her small plastic bag of clothes, searching for something suitable to wear for her jog. Glancing at the alarm clock out of habit, she smiled at the early hour and resumed her search.

Pulling out a pair of dark sweatpants as well as a blue tank and matching turquoise sweater, Sakura quickly changed and moved into the bathroom.

She tied her hair into a medium pony and splashed one more handful of water onto her face before grabbing some money for breakfast and any other things that she might want to buy later in the day, slipping on her running shoes, and quickly heading out the door and to the elevator.

Because only few people were up at this early an hour, Sakura arrived downstairs in record time. The doors opened just in time for her to see someone in the lobby drop his/her cell phone as well as a few papers onto the floor.

"Oh my goodness," she frowned, concern prodding her onto the ground to help the person. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I am sorry for troubling you," apologized a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up in surprise to find the same redhead from the previous night stooped in front her. His bangs were hanging over his eyes as he looked down.

Daringly, yet tentatively, she reached over to brush them away in order to get a clearer view of his profile. "Sasori-san?" she asked, moving them lightly.

He looked up suddenly, and her hand slid to his cheek. It was the same, young pink-haired girl from the previous night. His hand reached up to grab hers in reflex, and he caught it easily.

She flushed, looking away and failing to notice the small smirk on his face. "Oh, I am sorry, I-I did not…" Sakura stuttered, refusing to move her eyes.

Sasori's smirk became a soft smile as he slowly released her hand. "No, it is my fault. I should have been more attentive," he said, continuing to collect his items. "Thank you for assisting me."

Overcoming her embarrassment, Sakura picked up his cell phone and stood, noting how expensive it was, just like Itachi's. How rich are the people staying in this hotel?

"This is a very nice phone," she said admiringly. "I cannot help but wonder how much it had to have cost."

Apparently he had picked up the wistfulness in her voice, because Sasori chuckled lowly. "I assume that your own phone is not as… costly?"

"Let us just say that it is rather _primordial_ in comparison to yours," Sakura replied with a soft sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't complain; I cannot afford much else if I am to have money for other things."

Sasori seemed genuinely surprised at her statement. "You pay for your own expenses as well as your other personal purchases?"

Deciding that she could walk and talk at the same time, Sakura began to move toward the door. "Of course. My parents already pay for so much, so I think that it is only fair for me to pay for my own surplus, do you not agree?"

That sentence alone spoke volumes to Sasori about Sakura's character, and he was shocked at just how honest and noble a person that she was. It was very rare and unexpected.

They walked through the revolving doors together, stopping on the pavement outside of the hotel. "Please do not take offense to this," began Sasori mutedly. "But if that is the case, then why do you choose to stay in such an expensive place?"

Sakura eyed the streets skeptically, searching for a decent taxi to hail. "When I go on trips, I generally stay in small motels to save up money. Once I have enough, I find a nice hotel, sometimes the most expensive in town, and stay there while I browse around."

"Ah." Noticing her struggle to find a vehicle, Sasori held up a hand and immediately stopped five cabs in the street for her to choose from.

"Thank you," smiled Sakura. She became thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, are you headed somewhere as well? Or do you just enjoy spending all of your time moving about the hotel?""

Sasori shook his head, leading her to the door of the nearest car and ushering her in. "I was just returning from a trip to my office to pick up these documents, so I will not be leaving for a little while," he explained. Looking at the driver, he said, "Please put this young lady's charge on my tab."

The young brunette driving the car turned around, caught sight of Sasori, and immediately turned back to the wheel. "O-of course, Sasori-sama," he said shakily. "It would be an honor."

"Sama?" exclaimed Sakura incredulously, looking at Sasori.

The redhead merely smirked at her in a rather infuriating way, wished her a good day, and shut the door. He watched the cab drive away, the pinkette still confused, before he realized that he hadn't even asked for her name.

Still bewildered by Sasori's apparent status, Sakura suddenly realized that she hadn't even given the driver directions and quickly requested her destination. "Can you please take me to the town's central park?"

"Of course," he said politely. "Anything for a friend of Sasori-sama." The car smoothly took a left turn, and Sakura smiled in admiration at the number of stores lining the streets.

"I do not believe that 'friend' is an accurate term," laughed Sakura lightly. "I am more of a… met him twice by complete chance in the hotel that we both happened to stay at acquaintance."

The driver laughed as well, glancing at her from his mirror. "You seem like a very sweet young lady," he complimented. "And if you are not his friend, then I believe that he is quite taken with you."

Sakura dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. "I appreciate it, but honestly, I am sure that someone such as Sasori-san would rather be with someone more, well, interesting I suppose. Though I do have pink hair, which I assure you is natural, I come from a very ordinary background."

"If you say so, miss," he smiled, taking another turn.

The rest of the trip was made in comfortable silence, and Sakura marveled all the way at the sights of the so very metropolitan city. Deciding to list all of the interesting shops down in her phone, she slid it open and found three unread text messages.

Opening the first, she discovered that it had come from Naruto. He was asking if she could buy him a souvenir from wherever she had gone, and she quickly replied with a reminder that he always asked for one whenever she left the town, but that she would get him one nonetheless.

Before she could open the second text, the car came to a halt just beside the most beautiful park that she had ever seen. Sakura grinned.

"Thank you so much," she said sweetly, climbing out of the cab.

"Not a problem, little lady," he said, bowing his head. "Give my best wishes to your 'acquaintance' for me, will you?"

Nodding, she closed the door, waved once to the brunette, and dropped her phone into her pocket. The park looked so nice at the pre-dawn hour, she thought, letting her eyes stray over to the merry go round lighting up one corner of the park.

She began her run around the perimeter, saving the winding paths for the next lap. A cold wind constantly blew, reddening her cheeks and nose, but she saw it as refreshing and continued.

A little set of train tracks ran around the park, and Sakura ran along those next. She eventually found the small train that they were designed for, and she deduced that it was made only a few years ago.

Flicking her bangs back, Sakura began to walk toward the merry go round curiously. She examined the horses and small carriages, running her hands along the wood. They reminded her of the same kind that she had played on when she was small.

Jumping onto the back of a white stallion with golden reigns, she noticed that it had gotten slightly brighter than when she had begun. She guessed that she had only been going for about an hour, and she puffed her chest in pride at the lack of ache in her lungs or limbs.

Stepping down, she held a pole with her right hand and stepped onto the ground. Perhaps later she would come back and test it out.

Sakura's step became quicker and brisker until she emerged into a speedy run, and soon she was circling trees and doing gymnastics in the grass. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and the streets began to fill with cars.

She sat up from her spot on the grass and noticed a few people opening some of the stores, and as she continued to look around, she spotted a familiar looking blonde jogging around the small flower garden.

How odd, running into two new acquaintances in the same day. For some reason she got the feeling that there would be more to come later. Still…

Sakura stood slowly and stretched before walking over to meet up with Deidara. He was wearing ear buds, and from the rhythm of his steps, he was listening to a fast paced song- maybe rock.

Catching up to him from behind, Sakura breathed deeply and called, "Deidara-san?"

Apparently the music was louder than her voice, because he continued jogging as if nothing were wrong. She called his name a little louder. "Deidara-san."

Still nothing.

A little irritated now, Sakura silently asked herself why she was even trying to talk to this man in the first place before deciding that she had to thank him, and so-

"Hey, un. You're that girl from last night," said Deidara, surprised as he glanced over his shoulder. He stopped and turned around. "Why didn't you tell me that you were behind me?"

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed, appalled, until she noticed the widening smirk on his face. He was twirling an ear bud around his finger.

"Do you mean to say that you have been able to hear me from the beginning?" Sakura asked, irritated.

He merely grinned and threw her the headphone, motioning for her to put it in her ear. She complied, and gasped angrily to hear no sound coming through at all.

Deidara held his hands up in the 'I'm innocent' gesture, saying, "Hey, consider it payback for not telling me your name yesterday, yeah."

Deflating visibly, Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and bowed to him, holding out her hand. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I apologize for not mentioning."

Instead of shaking it, the blonde curled her fingers into a fist and bumped his own against hers. "Not a problem Sakura, hmm."

Laughing and looking around at all of the small clutters of people beginning to get to work and such, Sakura began to walk along the path once again, Deidara beside her.

"For how long have you been running?" she asked, feeling the emptiness of her stomach. She really needed to get some breakfast soon.

"Just about an hour," Deidara replied, grinning. "You, un?"

"I am not sure, honestly," admitted Sakura guiltily. "Perhaps two hours and thirty minutes?" She wrinkled her nose at how quickly the time had passed.

"You must be hungry, hmm?" asked Deidara knowingly. He winked at her, patting his stomach. "I always get a bite to eat after a good run."

"Oh, it's alright," Sakura smiled, amused that he shared that particular quip with her. The pinkette pushed him lightly ahead of her. "Go ahead and finish your jog: I will just lie down underneath this tree for a while until you complete your routine, and then we can get a bite to eat."

"It's a date," Deidara smirked, beginning to jog away before she could argue. He looked back and saw her shaking her head with a smile before situating herself in the shade of a tree. She removed her jacket to reveal a light blue tank top and lay down, back to the grass.

Deidara tore his eyes away from her slim figure and flawless skin, trying not to think of Sakura in that way at all, and continued his laps around the park. If they were going on a 'date,' he thought, looking at Sakura lying down, catching her eye, and seeing her smile at him, then he would need some time to steel himself. Who knew what she could do to him after just one day?

**XXX**

Itachi glanced at the clock inside of his convertible cursorily, noting the time as he pulled up to the small parking space in front of the sweet shop. Sliding out smoothly, he locked the door and made his way inside.

The smell of the bakery invaded his senses, flooding him with warmth, as well as the scent of flour, chocolate, coffee… and cinnamon and apples, reminding him of Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Heading over to the small podium, Itachi listed Sasori's name as well as his number, and was slightly surprised by the elderly woman's response.

"Sasori-sama sends his regards, as well as an apology, Uchiha-sama," she said, reading the paper in front of her. "He says that something has come up and that he will be unable to join you this morning for your discussion. But anything that you wish to order, he adds, will be charged to his card."

Itachi bowed to her slightly. "Thank you."

She returned the gesture with a smile, and Itachi made his way over to a table for two beside the window. A menu was set on the table, but he left it untouched as a waiter came over to take his order.

"A pot of green tea, please," he requested smoothly.

"Yes sir," he bowed, heading away into the kitchen.

Itachi turned his eyes to the outside, thinking back to the pink-haired, soft-hearted girl from the train. He hadn't yet gotten the chance to contact her, and he had been meaning to ask how she was doing.

The Uchiha glanced down at the fresh tea being set in front of him, and he picked up the cup carefully. Bringing it to his lips, he took a small sip.

"Itachi," rang a cool, feminine voice. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Recognizing the voice, Itachi looked up to see a blue-haired woman standing before him, her eyes hard and stoic. "Konan. Please sit," he murmured, his fingers gesturing to the chair in front of him.

She nodded, sitting gracefully. "Pein-san wishes to invite you and your family to dinner tonight," she said, straight to the point.

The corners of Itachi's mouth tightened imperceptibly, his face becoming hard. "I understand. Would you like for me to inform okaasan, otousan, and Sasuke?"

Konan's disposition softened sympathetically, knowing very well about Itachi and his father's differing views about many points. "No, it is not necessary. We will handle it," she replied.

Itachi nodded, rubbing his tea cup and feeling its warmth. His eyes didn't stray from the porcelain when he heard Konan stand from her chair.

"My sympathies, Itachi," she said, placing her hand on his arm briefly and leaving the eatery.

Itachi continued to drink his tea, slowly but steadily draining the liquid until his cup became empty. He sighed almost silently to himself, thinking of the night's upcoming event, and started pouring more tea.

A pair of small, dainty hands suddenly took the pot from him and began to pour instead, and he was greeted soon after by a flash of pink. "Allow me to get that for you," the voice said. He could hear the smile in the person's voice.

"Sakura," Itachi greeted, smirking. "I did not expect to see you again so soon."

She set down the pot carefully and sat across from him, twirling a strand of long hair from her ponytail around her finger. "The same could be said for me, though the surprise is a pleasant one," Sakura agreed, giggling. "How is the business that you came here for going?"

"It is going well for the most part," replied Itachi honestly. "A few decisions have taken place, and the convention for the business owners that have arrived in town will be announced shortly. And yours?"

"Oh, it is nowhere near as exciting as yours," she said theatrically, eliciting a low chuckle from Itachi. "Please, I do not wish to bore you with my tales of overheated hotel rooms and empty shampoo bottles."

He took a sip of tea once again, the corners of his mouth tilting up. "Indulge me; I would enjoy hearing about the latest twenty-four hours of your life," he said, a curious light in his eyes.

Sakura grinned, but after glancing at something out of the corner of her eye, became abruptly apologetic. "I am terribly sorry about this, but I must take a rain check on that," she said, guilty. "I already came here with someone, and I am not sure if-,"

"Oi, Sakura, I got the food, un," grunted a voice that Itachi was very familiar with. "What? Uchiha, is that you?"

Sakura frowned in confusion, looking back and forth at the two men.

"Deidara," greeted Itachi politely, a flicker in his eyes indicating, to Sakura, his surprise in contrast to his otherwise impassive features. "Good morning."

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked, interested. Her wide emerald eyes were filled with a childlike glow that the two men found rather endearing. "How so?"

"Business," replied Deidara, setting down the buttered croissant as well as the hot chocolate that Sakura had ordered down in front of her. "Our companies are pretty closely associated, hmm."

Sakura picked up the pastry and took a delicate bite, chewing slowly and swallowing. "I was not aware that you were a business worker, Deidara-san. I honestly never thought of you as the type."

She smiled at Itachi, silently conveying her opposite opinion of him, and he smirked in return. "We have been close acquaintances for a number of years now, and we have become close, if you will," he explained further. "This also helps our company association as well."

Deidara, tired of standing, pulled up a chair to the table and began to eat his cinnamon roll. "So what about you two, yeah? Ex-lovers or some crap like that?"

Sakura, noticing that Itachi had not yet been able to order his food because of her unannounced arrival, tore off half of her croissant and handed it to him, flushing from Deidara's incorrect assumption.

The Uchiha slowly took the offered food from Sakura's—soft, he noted—hand, nodding to her in thanks before replying, "You are mistaken, Deidara. We became acquainted during the trip into town, we have no previous history of the sort." He took a smooth bite of the food.

"Itachi and I are friends, Deidara-san," added Sakura lightly, smiling warmly at Itachi.

An odd feeling stirred, only for an instant, in the young man's stomach, but he also felt a slight frustration at something that he did not understand. I had surfaced at the word 'friends,' which was unusual in itself, because, first, it only happened particularly with Sakura, and second, it had surfaced at the incident on the train as well.

Also, 'friends' was a very commonplace word: it should not trouble him at all. Perhaps he should discuss this with Kisame; it was making him the slightest bit uncomfortable, which was unacceptable.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura, peering at him with concern. "You look troubled." Deidara looked at the two with curious eyes.

"How do you know, un?" he asked, impressed. It looked as if he were enjoying an interesting reality show, and though that sent a brief shot of irritation through Itachi, he almost immediately remembered that this _was_ Deidara after all, which calmed him significantly. "His face didn't change at all."

Sakura's had tilted to the side as she scrutinized Itachi's face. "I suppose that it is in his eyes," she finally said. Her own eyes seemed to melt the longer they held Itachi's gaze.

"My eyes?" smirked Itachi, blinking and breaking the impromptu experience. Obsidian orbs became half-lidded. "How very perceptive of you, Sakura."

A bashful expression crossed her features, and she looked down at the table. Picking up her hot chocolate, Sakura took a drink. "I suppose I tend to notice those types of things," she said shyly.

Deidara, sensing his cue as a good friend to the both of them, (though Sakura had just become his friend a few hours ago) sighed, chastised himself about going soft, and lightly punched Sakura's shoulder. "Me and Sakura met just last night, un," he grinned, moving his other hand to her far shoulder.

Sakura laughed, regaining herself smoothly, and flicked Deidara's ear. "He actually recommended the park to me, and when I decided to check it out, I ran into him again," she said, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"I told the kid that I would buy her breakfast, and she dragged me here," Deidara explained. He looked around the small restaurant. "Hey, isn't the dono supposed to be here, hmm?"

"Sasori was unable to make it," said Itachi simply, resting his cheek lightly on his knuckles. His ebony locks dangled over his eyes.

Debating with herself shortly, Sakura adopted a confused look and commented, "But that cannot be; I just saw Sasori-san earlier this morning."

Both of the table's occupants shot her a glance.

"Are you sure that it was the dono, Sakura?" asked Deidara with a frown, aware of how little she was aware of the business industry. "Red hair, tall?"

"Clear amber eyes?" added Sakura. "Yes." They were one of his most striking features, she decided, picturing his handsome face in her mind's eye.

"Sasori most likely had other business to attend to," said Itachi calmly, taking another bite of the croissant. "I do not mind." He looked at her intensely. "Have you met him before?"

It was unnerving, how many people that he associated himself with were beginning to take notice of the petite teenager before him. Itachi knew that they were all good people, he had made sure of that long ago, but he was rather on edge whenever it came to Sakura. His protectiveness was unorthodox, he knew.

"I just saw him this morning," Sakura replied, outwardly unaffected by his heavy gaze. "He had..."

A ringtone of Christmas music rang suddenly, the restaurant's patrons looking over at their table in curiosity. Sakura smiled apologetically to the people as well as Itachi and Deidara, though the latter duo merely smirked at her as she took out her phone.

"Hello?" she answered pleasantly, sipping her lukewarm hot chocolate.

"Sakura-chan!" greeted a cheerful male voice on the other end of the line. "Did you get me my present yet? Is it expensive?"

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" gasped Sakura, laughing. She failed to notice the narrowing of Deidara's eyes, as well as Itachi's—though his was much more miniscule than the blonde's—at the affectionate _male_ suffix and name. "Sorry, I just arrived yesterday, but I was planning on shopping this afternoon. Perhaps then?"

"Sounds awesome," Naruto replied, a grin in his voice. "So where are you? Tsunade-baachan's been wondering how you've been doing."

"Where am I?" she asked, cringing. Sakura looked at her two companions for help.

Ah, an opportunity.

"How do you not know where you are, yeah?" chuckled Deidara, poking her in the head playfully.

"We are in a city a fair distance away from Tokyo," supplied Itachi cryptically. "Perhaps about fifty miles west would be more accurate."

"Who was that?" asked Naruto with a laugh, though she could hear the anxiety in his tone.

"Do not worry, Naruto-kun. I can assure you that they will not attack me," assured Sakura, smiling at his concern for her safety. Her fingers hugged her warm mug.

"Alright, Sakura-chan," he sighed. "Get home safe?"

"Always," she grinned brightly. "Love you."

"Love you, too," chuckled Naruto warmly. The connection clicked to an end.

Sakura slid her phone shut, her eyes moving back to her tablemates.

"How do you know that we won't attack you, _hmm_?" said Deidara lowly, his hot breath on her ear causing her to jump a little. His hand cupped her cheek lightly, moving her face to angle toward him. She was beet red, and the look on the blonde's face was absolutely ravenous.

Sakura looked over to see Itachi's reaction, and was shocked to see a rather predatory heat swimming in his normally cool or amused eyes.

"Itachi," she almost whined in protest. "Deidara."

The man beside her busted out laughing, hugging the poor pinkette to him in a brotherly manner. The Uchiha began to chuckle lowly.

"Sakura," Itachi said, voice silky. "I apologize, but you really must learn to see just how many men pose a threat to you here."

"We already discussed this, un," said Deidara seriously, releasing Sakura. "And we need to protect you while you're with us. Your boyfriend is right to worry."

"Boyfriend?" she asked, frowning. Then realization dawned, and it was Sakura's turn to laugh. "You mean Naruto-kun? Oh please, he is not my romantic partner in any way."

The information surprised both men. "You sound very close," Itachi pointed out smoothly. "It is the most clear assumption to make."

"He is my best friend," said Sakura with a cringe. "I could not possibly think of him as a lover, but I care very deeply about him."

"So you're unattached, yeah?" asked Deidara skeptically, wondering why any man in his right mind wouldn't want to have someone like Sakura. Hell, she even caught the Uchiha already, even if neither had realized it yet, and that was something special.

"I suppose you could call it that," she shrugged, uncaring. "I have been getting along fine all of my life without a beau, so I have no problem with my apparent lack of a love life."

"No boyfriend your whole life?" exclaimed Deidara, unbelieving. "Can you believe that Itachi, un?"

The Uchiha looked at his friend impassively. "Deidara."

Deidara nodded, remembering more clearly. "Sorry, forgot for a moment there."

"That is very interesting," Sakura smiled, reaching across the table and tapping Itachi's nose. "That is another thing that we have in common."

The pink-haired teenager stood from her chair, grabbing her jacket and sliding it on. "I have to go, but Deidara, I will call you later, and Itachi, I will get back to you on that rain check," she said, draining the last of her drink. "Perhaps for lunch?"

Itachi inclined his head, a handsome smirk on his softer than usual features. "That sounds acceptable," he said, voice quiet.

"Perfect." Her lips pulled up into a dazzling smile.

Deidara watched with a wry curl of his mouth as Sakura sauntered out of the restaurant, curly pink ponytail bouncing behind her. "She sure is something, isn't she, hmm?" he asked as if he were speaking to himself.

"Yes," murmured Itachi so quietly that the blonde didn't hear him. "I suppose she is." The now cooled tea sat on the table as the Uchiha stared evenly at his thoughtful reflection.

**XXX**

What an interesting conversation, Sakura thought contemplatively. She walked through the street comfortably, finding that just the right amounts of people were walking at this hour.

Deidara seemed very friendly and outgoing, and regardless of his very serious profession, she felt that he could definitely be her best friend while she was in town. He was a very easy person to talk to.

Itachi, she was confused about. She knew that it was sort of out there, but she compared the feeling that she got when she was around him to a very sudden schoolgirl crush. Like the kind that one got almost as soon as they began to talk to the person.

It was beyond explanation, that feeling, and because it had happened when she barely even knew anything about the man, Sakura felt that it was rather irrational. The feeling would disappear, she hoped, for the sake of what she felt could be a strong friendship.

Sakura stepped down onto the pavement of the road, seeing a flicker of green light out of the corner of her eye and assuming that it was a 'go' signal.

About a third of the way across the road, a loud beep sounded dangerously close to her, and her eyes widened in fear. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, but judging from her precarious position as well as the speed of the car, she knew that escape was impossible.

Bracing and steeling herself for the damage, every muscle in her body taut with stress, Sakura felt herself being propelled almost skywards, and thought rather oddly that this situation was illogical. Being hit by a car would not send someone straight up.

"Are you alright, squirt?" asked a gruff voice edged with worry. "That would have been a pretty nasty hit."

Ah, so someone had saved her. A very tall person, judging by the approximate distance from the ground. His arms were rather large and toned as well.

"Oh damn, the kid is in shock," the voice complained, mistaking her silence. "Can't even talk by the looks of it. And what the hell is up with all of this pink hair?"

"I am not in shock, sir," mumbled Sakura, looking up at his pale blue features, curious. He grinned down at her, and she instinctively hid her face in his coat. He smelled like rain and candy, a very unfitting scent for one like him.

"Good thing. Had me worried there for a second," he chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. He began to walk again, apparently not trusting enough to allow her down just yet.

"I thank you for saving me," said Sakura shyly, removing her face from his chest. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Hoshigaki Kisame," he introduced. Sakura's attention was drawn to Kisame's razor sharp teeth as he spoke. "So do you make a habit out of getting yourself hurt by your lack of awareness? Or did you just not see that big, flashing red 'do not cross' sign?"

Sakura frowned, about to protest, when she saw a holiday store on the right side of the street. Candy canes and silver bells hung over the threshold and the pinkette pulled at the larger man's sleeve lightly. "Kisame-san, may we please enter that store?" she asked.

He looked over at the indicated store and frowned at the interior's cutesiness, but one glance at Sakura's bright jade eyes had him sighing. "Alright squirt, why not?" agreed Kisame, letting her down slowly.

Ensuring her balance, Sakura puffed out a cool cloud of air and smiled, grabbing a surprised Kisame's arm and pulling him inside. "Thank you," she beamed. "I really must find some presents for the season."

Quickly learning that this little girl's speech, though countrified, was very proper, Kisame shrugged it off and found a small couch to sit on while he waited. He wouldn't allow Sakura to get hurt on his watch: a disgusting sort of protectiveness had come to him as soon as that car had almost flattened her, and he had learned over the years to just trust his gut.

He leaned his head on the back of the cushion and closed his eyes.

The humdrum and voices inside of the store seemed only to last for a few minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kisame opened his eyes and caught sight of Sakura, holding a ridiculous amount of bags for what he felt to be only fifteen minutes of searching.

"I did not take too long, hmm?" Sakura grinned impishly. Both of her arms were filled to the brim with shopping bags, and a white scarf was wrapped around her neck. A matching hat covered one of her eyes unevenly.

"You look pretty loaded, don't you?" laughed Kisame, stretching out his arms and standing. He reached out to adjust Sakura's hat, making both orbs visible.

Of course, he himself was pretty rich, but it was amusing telling a _normal_ person something like that.

"The people of this town are very generous when it comes to compliments, it seems," Sakura giggled, remembering Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and even the taxi driver. Kisame took the bags from her easily.

"You want to head on over to your hotel?" he asked, grinning at her pouting face. The blue-skinned man seemed to carry the bags as if they were weightless as they walked out of the store.

"Yes please," Sakura agreed, again having difficulty calling a cab, even with two free hands. Living in the country did have its disadvantages, she supposed. "I would rather not wear these particular clothes to lunch later. I am meeting up with a friend."

"A friend?" asked Kisame curiously, raising a brow. He raised his hand—much like Sasori, noted Sakura, disgruntled—and the closest cab came to a screeching halt.

Sakura opened the door and slid inside, helping Kisame pull the bags in. She gave the directions to the hotel and turned toward him. "Uchiha Itachi? Perhaps you are familiar with him?"

Kisame's expression was peculiar as he stared at her. "He's my business partner, actually. The kid is a really good friend of mine," he replied, watching her reaction.

"Oh? That is very interesting," Sakura said honestly. Inwardly she was wondering just how she kept on running into so many of Itachi's friends; it made her feel rather intrusive now about the Uchiha's life.

Still, the fact that these meetings were by chance encouraged her. "So does that mean that you are a wealthy business owner as well?"

Kisame, amused by the casuality by which she handled such important matters, smirked and pulled at Sakura scarf playfully. "Guess you could say that, princess," he said gruffly, chuckling. "I think I've just found your new nickname, don't you think?"

She scrunched her nose at the pompous word, but smiled. "Alright, Kisame-san," Sakura relented with a soft sigh. "Though I do not believe that a nickname is necessary."

"Have a little fun," snorted Kisame teasingly. "And you can go ahead and drop the -san, it makes me feel like I'm at work or something."

Sakura shrugged faintly, and they resumed their conversation until the car screeched to a halt. Judging by the time and distance traveled, she assumed that the store had not been too far away from the hotel. She watched Kisame push open the door.

"Go ahead and charge the drive to my account," Kisame told the driver as he pulled out the purchases. "Hoshigaki Kisame, you know?"

A protest bubbled out of Sakura's vocal chords as she climbed out as well. "But Kisame, please, I must insist that-" She did not want to allow someone else to pay for her _again_.

But he silenced her quickly with a raised brow and an uncompromising look. "I'm not going to let you waste your hard-earned cash when, like you said, I'm rich. It's not fair," Kisame explained sternly. They entered the hotel, thanking the doorman.

"You cannot know for sure that my money was hard-earned," Sakura maintained, though the cab was long-gone. "It could have been acquired dishonestly in some way."

They crossed the main lobby at a quick pace, easily maneuvering through the small amount of guests inside at the moment. Once they were inside of the elevator, Kisame shot her a condescending look. "You and me both know that it's probably physically impossible for you to steal even a penny," he replied.

Sakura sighed, pushing her floor number and taking off her hat. "Even so, I do not enjoy being coddled," she returned as Kisame patted down her hair. "Especially when it comes to money."

The elevator continued to lift them up, the pull barely noticeable. Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot, keeping her eyes glued to the bags. Tsunade-sama's gift is in there somewhere, she thought, smiling. She will be very excited to see it.

The doors soon pulled open, and Sakura and Kisame stepped out. "I doubt that a lot of people could resist coddling you, kid," he said as they walked to her room. "You're so damn small!"

The detector beeped as Sakura slid her card, and she turned her door handle. "While I admit that I am small, I do not believe that that gives people the consensus to automatically assume that I require assistance," she shot back, ushering Kisame inside of her room to set down the bags.

Getting down on her knees, Sakura picked up a green wrapper and placed it in her lap. Finding a nice red v-neck sweater hoodie along with a black undershirt and jeans, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"So do you want me to stick around, princess?" Kisame asked through the door. "Or do you just want me to, uh, catch up to you later?"

The sound of clothing shuffling could easily be heard through the door. "No Kisame, please stay, I would enjoy the company," Sakura insisted, voice slightly muffled.

"Alright then," he shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I'll let you hang with Itachi when it's lunch time. I need to find Deidara anyway."

Bright laughter filled the room as Sakura emerged, clad in her outfit and long pink tresses braided and hanging down her shoulder. She reached into another of her group of purchases and pulled out a pair of brown winter boots as well as a matching purse.

"What's so funny?" asked Kisame, noting that the girl could seriously dress, even in casual. How much did that freaking store sell, anyway?

"It is nothing," she said, rotating her head in his direction to smile. Truthfully, she was almost unsurprised to learn that Kisame was acquainted with Deidara as well; he probably knew Sasori, too.

"Getting ready for your date with Uchiha Itachi, one of the most elite bachelors in the world?" Kisame grinned, only barely exaggerating, in truth. He walked over to Sakura and watched her finish zipping up her shoes. "Give him a sloppy, wet one for me, will you?"

Color rushed to her cheeks as the pinkette, making sure that she had everything, opened the door, tall man behind her. "It is not a date, Kisame," Sakura said quietly. So quiet that he couldn't hear, she added, "I am sure that he has his sights set on another, in any case."

A picture of the beautiful, elegant blue-haired woman talking with Itachi appeared in her mind's eye, and having naturally low self-esteem as well as a great deal of humility, she told herself to back off. He would much more satisfied with her; after all, Sakura and he would be separating in less than a week. They would probably never see each other again.

This feeling would disappear anyway, she added. Being friends was much simpler. It never made sense in the first place- this was merely a stray thought magnified into much larger proportions.

"You okay?" Kisame asked. They were already halfway across the lobby, she realized with a jolt. "I was just joking, you know."

Biting air nipped at their skin as they stepped outside, finding an already idle taxi waiting for passengers. "No, I understand. I am sorry," Sakura said, sliding into the car.

Kisame didn't look convinced, but as he followed after her, his phone vibrated. He took it out, checking out the alert and shooting her an apologetic glance.

Sakura excused him quickly, and after remembering that she still had two unread text messages, opened her phone as well.

Kisame gave the driver directions to an unfamiliar location, though Sakura paid it no attention. This was a new town, and Sakura trusted him fully.

The next unread message had come from Shizune, Tsuande's close friend as well as her own dubbed aunt. It merely asked how she was doing and how long she would be gone. They had already begun Christmas events and such at home, though considering that the holiday was days away, it was unsurprising.

Sakura replied cheerily, wishing them a good time and saying that she had made some new friends in less than forty-eight hours after her arrival.

Hitting send, she moved onto the final message. It was from her mother, and she smiled at the regular, concerned questions. They were practically routine every time she left town.

Composing a soothing reassurance, Sakura shook her head, sending her love.

Before she could shut her phone, another new text from Shizune popped into her inbox. A smiley along with a request for her to take a load of pictures, especially with her new friends, came through, and she promised with an, 'I promise, Shizune.'

Finally putting away her cell phone, Sakura pulled out her small cobalt camera. "Kisame-nii?" asked Sakura, pleading with a grin. "May I please take a picture with you?"

He looked at her in disbelief, and caught sight of the camera with a groan. "Come on, squirt. Don't do this to me," he frowned. Looking at her expression and realizing with a start that he couldn't deny her anything—something wouldn't let him, little fucker—he nodded.

Sakura squealed with laughter as Kisame pulled her into a bear hug, taking the camera with one hand and snapping the photo. Keeping her in a light headlock, he reviewed the picture and grinned, showing Sakura.

Kisame was grinning, holding Sakura tightly with one arm. She was smiling with bright eyes, laughter creasing the edges.

"Thank you," Sakura said warmly, hugging Kisame as the cab pulled to a stop. "I appreciate it."

"Alright," he chuckled gruffly, embarrassed. "Let's head out."

* * *

**A/N:**Finished with chapter three, and I have to say that I think that it came out fairly well! :)

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, etc. are all absolutely charmed by Sakura, which may explain any OOCness in the story. They are all naturally protective of her, which is to be expected, which I hope explains some things.

Don't worry: Itachi and Sakura get their lunch date in the next chapter!

Mistress Krane


	4. Chapter 4

**Notice on Train:** I'm sorry, I know it seems like I've been, well, completely AWOL for, umm, since the year began with my update for my new fic, Sister. Since I've been looking over Train, I feel that because of the approximate amount of followers that I've managed to ascertain from the traffic, reviews, etc. and how awesome you guys have been, I really owe it to you to at least do SOMETHING with this fic other than leave it here all stagnant and whatnot.

So I've come up with a few possible decisions that could play out for Train: (please keep in mind that because of the relative intensity of the ongoing school year, none of these will be immediate)

**A.) **As previously stated, I could just scrap the entire fic and focus on completing some other projects that I've come up with and/or already have set in motion. (i.e.: a possible sequel to Scholar, the final installment of the Escapade series, quicker work on Sister for those who are interested, etc.)

**B.) **I feel particularly attached to the introducing chapter of Train, seeing as its original purpose was as a oneshot, so I could just delete the following chapters (2, 3, and the snippets of 4 that I've written) and rewrite them completely, keeping chapter one. There would obviously be some more twists and turns throughout the fic, with definitely some more logic injected to the plot, but I will work to keep the fundamentals and major points similar.

**c.) **Intense. Editing. I do not say this lightly, as you can tell. I could go through and—keeping the content almost identical without any real changes other than the style of writing—make grammatical, spelling, and wording changes. I would probably have to take some time to recapture the spirit of Train as it used to be when I started writing originally, but I believe that it can be done.

**D.) **If you all as the readers STRONGLY prefer that I keep the fic how it is, then I could possibly look into the option of keeping things exactly the same and trying to squeeze some sort of fitting ending out for Train as is. This will probably take much, much longer than the other options because of the difficulty for me to regain some sense of how the fic and my writing style once were, but I want to offer you all this option as well.

**Please vote on the poll on my profile. Thank you all for remaining loyal to this authoress!(: **

Yours truly,

Mistress Krane


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Train (Ch.4)

**Authoress:** Mistress Krane

**Summary: **Two strangers. One comes from a rural home, the other a more urban setting. A small train, running at an unusual hour, brings them together. AU, ItaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **Merry Christmas Eve, anyone?(: The important notes will come at the end, as I'm sure you guys are as eager to read this as I was to finally dredge it up and present it to you.

* * *

Sakura and Kisame laughed together, standing before the casual Italian restaurant that the latter had picked for her and Itachi. He had casually informed his business partner of the establishment beforehand, who had taken to informing Sakura of the location as well.

"Nice hanging with you for the past two hours, princess," Kisame said, ruffling her hair. "Call me later if you need anything. I'm sure you can get the little Uchiha to walk with you around town if you try, though."

Sakura just sighed, wrapping her arms around the tall man's frame.

"Yes, because the one thing that Uchiha Itachi wishes to do tonight—which calls for snow, I believe—is spend time shopping with me," she said, voice muffled by the fabric of Kisame's coat. Pulling her face back, she smiled.

"You don't see yourself clearly, that's for sure," frowned Kisame, spinning her around and leading her to the door. He opened it and pushed her inside gently. "Live it up, huh?"

Sakura grinned, walking further inside as the door shut behind her. Her boots made small thuds as she sauntered into the vineyard-style eatery. The walls were painted a pleasant, mellow green, and low hanging lanterns lit up the tables.

She looked at the plush furniture and elegant tables, admiring the decorator's taste. Absentmindedly pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Sakura brushed her hand over the water of the shallow fountain set off to the side. Flicking the dampness from her fingers with a smile, she straightened from her slight crouch and almost screamed.

"Sakura. I apologize for scaring you." Itachi had been standing beside her, and his proximity had scared her, much to his amusement. "It was not my intention."

"I would hope not," Sakura breathed with a laugh. She smiled at him, which he returned with a small smirk.

Itachi offered her his arm, ever the gentleman, but the pinkette hesitated. Uncertainty tugged at her mind, and though it was brief, the Uchiha saw it clearly. It confused him.

Still, he said nothing as she looped her arm through his, a calmness now radiating from her.

"How very charming of you," Sakura said, bumping him lightly on the shoulder with a grin. "Though I hope that you do not treat all of your friends as such."

He chuckled lowly as she giggled, her implications clear. "I do not," he assured her, leading her to their table in the wake of their host.

"I imagine that Deidara would be upset with you if he were to be treated similarly," Sakura continued to laugh as they walked to the booth set up for them. She settled into her seat, putting down her purse beside her.

"Quite," Itachi agreed dryly, sitting as well.

Sakura, once again, found herself scrutinizing the Uchiha curiously, though this time he was returning the gesture. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious under his gaze, so much heavier than hers, and she wondered what he was thinking.

His eyes, embedded with the darkest of crimsons, were framed by the longest eyelashes that she had ever seen, and if she were any less of a person she would be envious. His features were sharp, and though he had never really been cold with her she could tell that he could easily become stoic and uncaring if he wished, every bit the businessman. If he were ever to act in such a way toward her, Sakura was unsure of how she would react.

"I am curious about your background," Itachi said quietly, his voice unusually soft. His expression was borderline unreadable.

Sakura blinked once, playing with her braid idly.

"You may ask what you wish, though I will be inquisitive of your childhood as well," she said tentatively. She was unsure of how sensitive Itachi was about his past, as sometimes people became uncomfortable about speaking of such things. "If that sounds fair, of course."

Itachi nodded, finally looking away from her momentarily as the waitress came to the table. She had wavy brown hair that fell to her mid-back and sea blue eyes that remained absolutely glued to Itachi. A flirtatious smile was poised on her lips.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I get you to drink?" she asked, her voice almost a purr.

Sakura slowly brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying valiantly to hide her smile and blooming giggles. The sight of a woman like her trying to impress someone such as Itachi was endlessly amusing to the teenager.

"A glass of water," Itachi requested, looking back at Sakura. He raised a brow at her, glancing pointedly toward her hand.

Clearing her expression quickly, Sakura smiled at the irritated waitress and ordered a regular soda, watching the woman click away in her high heels.

"Phenomenal service, hmm?" sighed Sakura lightly, nodding toward the kitchen. "I believe she showed fantastic self control in not sexually assaulting you on the spot. It was quite commendable."

Itachi smirked in amusement.

"Are you saying that I am that irresistible, Sakura?" he asked, a quiet challenge in his lilting voice. His eyes smoldered as he leaned toward her.

She flushed, then, much to Itachi's surprise, almost seemed to flinch away. Did she find the thought of such intimacy with him so…abhorrent?

No, he decided, surveying her tinted cheeks. Recalling her reactions to his previous advances, though they were teasing in nature, she had seemed understandably flustered before almost reflexively recoiling. It was as if she were repeatedly conjuring up reasons to distance herself from him, which he found odd. He would have to look into the situation in further detail later.

Deciding to merely stay with 'friendly' topics in the meantime, the Uchiha reclined onto the cushion comfortably, noting Sakura's relaxation in response. He restrained a frown.

"You requested to know more about my past," Sakura stated, clearing her throat delicately. "Well, I suppose I will begin by saying that neither of my parents have pink hair. My father has light blonde hair and my mother has red, leading some to assume that the mixture somehow mutated to form coral."

Itachi inclined his head in agreement to the statement. Remaining silent for a few moments, he then asked, "What of your speech? I have noticed that contrary to popular belief, it is very formal, much like how I was raised to speak." He paused. "I mean no offense, but it is rather unusual."

Laughter leaked out of her airstream, filling the empty air around them. Sakura's eyes sparkled with renewed amusement, as if she had been expecting the question.

"Whenever I travel I often receive questions along those lines, more or less," she explained. "The only explanation I can offer is that, well, my father and aunt were rather adamant about the way I spoke when I was younger. More often than not I was sent to greet strangers arriving in our town for business on a few occasions each year, and though it never made sense to me while I was younger, they believed that formal speech was more beneficial if I were to meet someone of importance."

"Aa." Itachi nodded once, appearing thoughtful.

The drinks were brought out by a different server, a man around Itachi's age, and this time around Sakura was the center of attention.

"Thank you," she smiled, oblivious of his less than pure thoughts. Her focus was kept solely on keeping things completely platonic between herself and Itachi as she sipped her drink absently.

"Not a problem," the waiter winked, setting down napkins. "Are you ready to order?"

Sakura looked over at an expressionless Itachi inquisitively. Kisame had picked this restaurant, and she hadn't looked at the menu yet. Perhaps he would have a suggestion?

In response to her glance Itachi listed two unfamiliar names that she assumed were dishes, and the waiter's pen scratched quickly across the pad. Sakura grinned sheepishly at the Uchiha as soon as the man was gone, and he thawed visibly.

"I apologize for putting you on the spot like that," Ssakura said, tapping her fingers on her glass. "But I assume that you are aware of how forgetful I am concerning these things."

Itachi chuckled lowly, taking an elegant sip of his water. "It is to be expected."

Pausing thoughtfully, Sakura ran through her plans for later in the day and, much to her chagrin, found that she would be alone. Recalling Kisame's teasing statement about Itachi, the pinkette tapped her cheek lightly. Emerald eyes pinned down mildly interested onyx, and she decided that there was no harm in asking.

"Do you have plans for later in the day?" came the blunt question. "Because I was wondering if you would like to join me for a few hours after lunch while I wander the city."

Raising a brow at her daring, Itachi carefully formulated a response.

"I have a prior engagement scheduled for tonight," he began, tone bland. Catching sight of the almost undetectable flash of disappointment and entirely unexpected sorrow that flickered through her eyes for a split second, Itachi felt a tug of concern, again, in the pit of his stomach. He repressed a sigh as, now, Sakura was waiting coolly and patiently for him to continue.

This girl could conceal her emotions rather quickly, the Uchiha couldn't help but notice.

"But I believe that I will be able to accompany you for a while," Itachi finished, closing his eyes and taking a breath. She would be rather troublesome, but not in an entirely bad way. He smirked.

"Thank you so very much," exclaimed Sakura excitedly. She took his hand in both of hers and hugged it to her, and Itachi's eyes opened sharply.

Paying it no mind, the bubbly teenager smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "Perhaps you can introduce me to all of the bakeries and potential stores for Christmas presents around the area?" Sakura suggested brightly. "I am still unable to come up with the perfect gift for Naruto-kun."

Though Itachi was unable to comprehend just how his agreement to join her could have created such uninhibited joy on her part, he merely relaxed his muscles and allowed Sakura to cradle his hand. He listened to her incessant, but pleasant, chatter and added an occasional sentence or two to prod her to continue.

Her voice was cheerful, precise, and carefree as she carried on about her enjoyment of sketching, particularly scenes of nature and/or living things, picking fruit and such at her home and in the fields, helping her family bake cookies and cakes, and many other enlightening aspects that shed some light on her humble and overall sweet and caring demeanor.

Sakura had obviously been raised in a very safe, kind, and warm environment, whereas many others were not as fortunate. Naruto though, from what he was able to ascertain from her descriptions and her previous phone call, seemed to be much more aware of the reality of things than she was. It was odd, considering the fact that they had grown up together. Perhaps he had shielded her from the unpleasant realities on purpose.

"Oh, this looks delicious," Sakura marveled, staring down at the steaming plates set on the table. A dish of perfectly cooked alfredo sat before her, and in front of Itachi sat an unfamiliar, but mouthwatering, slab of meat and vegetables. "Itadakimasu."

Carefully setting down Itachi's hand onto the table Sakura snapped her chopsticks apart, pressed her hands together for a moment, and began to eat. An approving squeal came from her mouth as she chewed.

"It is satisfactory?" asked Itachi amusedly, lips tilting up. "Itadakimasu," he added with a murmur, placing a piece of cabbage in his mouth elegantly.

"Absolutely," grinned Sakura, eating another mouthful happily. She took a sip of her drink, sighing. "So what of your family and friends? Your friends are quite special. I can see that without a doubt."

Itachi nodded in agreement, but Sakura noticed a shift in his disposition. It was still calm and controlled—still powerful—but it became more reserved. More introverted.

"Otou-san, Uchiha Fugaku, was very adamant about my entrance into business when I was younger. The situation caused much tension in the family for many years," he began almost tentatively. It was obvious that he probably hadn't shared this information with anyone other than his closest friends, who could most likely empathize, and even so it had probably taken much time for him to become comfortable enough to do so. Sakura wondered—knowing that Itachi was the type to thoroughly think things through and only do things with good reason—why he trusted her enough to tell her when their friendship was less than three days old.

Bothered, Sakura said quietly, "You do not have to tell me this, Itachi. I am just a girl that you met on a train two nights ago. Sharing such personal things with one who is practically a stranger to you would be-"

"Sakura." Itachi cut her off, eyes so intent that she couldn't look away. "Do not belittle yourself. As you said, we are friends. Do not think of yourself as anything less than that to me."

Sakura blushed, managing to look down demurely. His assurance warmed her insides in a way that she couldn't quite describe.

"Then I suppose I must say the same for you, Uchiha Itachi," she said, voice suddenly firm and determined. "You are a most precious friend and I care very much about you. Nothing can change that."

Itachi's features warmed fractionally, and he tilted his head forward in acknowledgement and agreement, He resumed his meal and Sakura followed his example.

"If I recall correctly, you have a brother, do you not?" Sakura began nonchalantly, watching carefully for any changes in his demeanor. There were none, and Itachi continued to eat calmly. "Uchiha Sasuke, I believe."

"Hn," he grunted noncommittally, swallowing a bite. "Yes, my otouto is quite…interesting to be around, if you will."

"I imagine," chuckled Sakura airily. "He must have adored you when you were children, always wanting to be just like you I would expect."

"It is natural, is it not?" he returned with a smirk, the gesture much more natural now. "Younger siblings tend to have a sort of competitive streak with their elders in most cases."

A dreamy smile lit Sakura's features as she remembered the small children that she had had the privilege of working with over the years. Always following her around, giving her small, handpicked or handmade presents: they were always so adorable and helpful.

"Children are so wonderful and innocent, don't you agree?" she cooed.

Itachi voiced his quiet assent, lips tilting up at the obvious soft spot in Sakura's heart for children.

Then again, he mused wryly, for whom did she not hold a soft spot for?

Shaking her head once, dreamy expression fading, Sakura placed her chopsticks in her empty bowl, having finished her meal abnormally quickly. "I apologize," she laughed, cheeks pinkening. "What are you doing for the holidays? I assume that you do not wish to spend them all by your lonesome."

Itachi raised a brow faintly. "Are you implying something, Sakura?"

Becoming used to the Uchiha's own way of expressing playfulness, Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I am afraid that I will be unable to join you, as well as your friends, for Christmas," she said apologetically. "I really must be home with my family on such an important occasion."

"I see," he said, eyes shifting away from her coolly. "It is understandable, spending time with relatives during the holidays."

Oddly enough, it seemed as if Itachi were stating something that he had gained from common knowledge as opposed to speaking from experience. The idea caused a line of worry to crease her brow deeply, and the Uchiha fought the tiniest urge to smooth it away.

"Please, are you unable to tell me that you have had at least a single truly joyous holiday with your family?" Sakura asked, anxiety clear in her every movement.

Aware of her unique talent of being able to read him when she found the need for it, Itachi closed his eyes and sighed minutely. Exhaling, he replied, "No. I am sorry, I cannot. Okaa-san and Sasuke have given their best efforts in the past, but nothing may repair my relationship with otou-san."

The pinkette cracked then. Standing from her seat and moving over to Itachi, she gave him a hug he felt he didn't deserve. He sensed that it was more for Sakura, and he carefully placed a hand on her head.

"You did not have to do that," Itachi murmured, rubbing her hair. "It was unnecessary."

Sakura didn't appear to be crying, much to his relief, but she held him tighter. "I apologize if it seems that I am overreacting," she said into his shirt. "But I believe that everyone must have a chance at a merry Christmas with their loved ones. Especially those close to me."

Itachi sighed, resting his chin on her scalp lightly. "You cannot make such things possible. It would be foolish of you to think so," he said, voice low. "I do not mind my current situation. It is acceptable."

"But you do not understand," objected Sakura, head shifting. She pulled away slightly to look up at him, eyes holding his. "It is not okay for you to only believe that your Christmas is as good as it will ever be. It is unfair."

Itachi tilted his head to observe her with less difficulty, breath fanning across her cheeks. Belatedly, she realized that she wasn't doing herself any favors by putting herself in this position, and she inwardly groaned. The fact that his alluring, masculine scent of ash and pine was starting to make her head spin wasn't helping matters either.

"Life is not always fair Sakura," he said simply before pulling away slightly.

"But life is meant to be enjoyed," she countered firmly.

Itachi reached over for the newly placed check, slipping the payment inside before regarding her silently. She sounded so sure of herself that he just offered a grunt in response, eyes softening as his tentative grip in her loosened.

Breaking away from the Uchiha, Sakura stood and retrieved her bag. She took one last sip of her soda and, with a bounce in her step, grinned at Itachi as she walked to the door. Her good mood had obviously resurfaced.

"I thank you for treating me to lunch," Sakura said as they walked outside. The sidewalks had become much more crowded, she noticed. "It is much appreciated."

"You do not need to thank me," Itachi dismissed, beginning to walk toward the small parking area off to the side of the shops. People moved out of his way discreetly as he made his way gracefully down the street, Sakura in tow.

"Nevertheless, you have been nothing less than kind to me for the duration of our relationship," Sakura smiled as they reached Itachi's convertible. Both of her eyebrows shot up in surprise, and the he restrained a chuckle at her reaction.

"This is yours?" she asked, disbelieving. Her eyes ran over the sleek, spotless exterior and she forcibly kept her jaw in place.

"Hn," he nodded in affirmation, opening the driver's door smoothly and sliding inside.

Sakura's door clicked open automatically, and she hesitantly climbed inside. The interior was alit with the complex dashboard, and from judging from her view from the outside the windows blocked curious eyes while simultaneously inviting light inside. The seats were leather as well, she saw with widened eyes.

Without a word Itachi slid easily out of the parking spot and into the street, speeding down the pavement.

"Where do you wish to go?"

Sakura sat silently for a few moments before asking, "Are you familiar with any indoor shopping centers in the area? I have been meaning to search around for one."

Slithering around the other cars without trouble, Itachi eased to a stop at a traffic light. "Sasori enjoys the center at the southern edge of town quite a bit," he replied blandly. "Though he does not admit to it."

Sakura laughed, understanding completely. Her father, as well as Naruto for that matter, would never admit to liking shopping in any form: it was unmanly, the claimed. "Kindness comes in a never-ending supply from you, it seems," she stated as the car began to move once again.

In response to his inquisitive gaze, Sakura explained, "Shopping with one such as myself for hours on end is quite the impressive feat. Are you one to accomplish it?"

Smirking at the challenge, the Uchiha drove with a single, coordinated hand and pressed the radio dial. Quiet Christmas music tinkled in the car, and he caught sight of Sakura's warming smile. "I believe that I will manage."

"And I have the utmost faith in you," Sakura said patronizingly. The young girl patted his shoulder with a friendly touch and began to dig through her bag for her wallet.

Pulling out a green, compact hand purse, she lifted out a small piece of paper from its pocket. Numbers were inked out in her girlish scrawl, and, pulling out her cell phone, she hastily began to punch them in.

"Excuse my rude behavior," Sakura apologized, fingers moving with refined accuracy. "Deidara and Kisame may be expecting a call from me later, and I do not wish to be unprepared."

Itachi's grip on the wheel tightened once and loosened, gaze staying determinedly on the road. "You know Kisame?" he asked, voice even. At least, he reasoned, Kisame would care for and protect Sakura devotedly whenever he was with her. After all, he would entrust Kisame with his life.

Sakura's digits ceased their movements, and she chewed on her lip. Lowering her hands she stared out the window and studied the complicated building architecture.

"He…Kisame saved my life," she said slowly, not acknowledging Itachi's subtly tensed form.

The car's speed meter spiked imperceptibly before evening out almost immediately, and Itachi inwardly frowned at his poor self control.

"Kisame saved you?" he asked, tone carefully blank.

"Yes. I was about to be hit by a taxi when he pulled me out of the way. He then accompanied me back to the hotel before we separated at the restaurant."

Sakura slanted a glance at Itachi to see his unreadable expression, and she resumed her silent critique of the town's structure. It was interesting and unique, but still tasteful: winding designs of different shapes and figures lined the borders of the walls. Columns and rows crossed at different intervals to form various patterns, but she could not fully grasp the artistic display while they were in motion.

"So long as you are safe," came a soft-spoken statement. Itachi rested his head on the back of the cushion, eyes calm and collected once again.

Sakura smiled at his quiet concern for her, fingers resuming their earlier task. Small beeps were emitted from the device, her gaze occasionally moving back to the Uchiha beside her. His dark, mysterious features captivated her, but it was his mind and being that intrigued her. She wondered what thoughts ran through his mind at times.

He was an enigma of sorts, and one that she was dying to solve.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the painfully short length of the chapter, but please hear me out.

This snippet of Itachi and Sakura's lunch date is the last of my original documents for Train from its original inspiration stages.

I'm sorry for not posting this earlier, but I just recently stumbled upon it and got around to making the necessary (_very_ miniscule) tweaks to make it presentable; as in, there are only around five words/word changes total to the whole document from its origin last year.

In accordance to the wishes of the majority of you all, my dear readers, as well as my own personal reluctance to part from this fic, I've decided to leave the story as is for now and continue writing it out from this point. I felt that you all deserve this last little bit of Train-goodness before I spin it off in a vaguely different direction from its original intent to find an appropriate end.

On another note, for anyone who's interested, the next chapter of Sister which had been previously…abandoned, for lack of a better term, the past few months is in the process of being completed at the moment. The ItaSakuSasu is coming along, as well as a little surprise visit from a certain best friend of Itachi.(; While the plot thickens, of course.

Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you for all of the support that you've offered me. Your support is not in vain, I promise. :D

Mistress Krane


End file.
